Letter to Hermione
by Amelina Lestrange
Summary: Tudo começou com cartas a Hermione... (Rabastan Lestrange x Hermione Granger)
\- Eu não possuo Harry Potter;

\- História parcialmente baseada na música Letter to Hermione;

\- Dedicada a Felícia Malfoy, que quando descobriu essa música, me disse que estava ouvindo incansavelmente :3

* * *

 _They say your life is going very well_

 _They say you sparkle like a different girl_

 _But something tells me that you hide_

 _When all the world is warm and tired_

 _You cry a little in the dark, well so do I_

Hermione passou algumas semanas ponderando se deveria ou não retornar a Hogwarts. Já havia acontecido o estopim da guerra, a qualquer momento algo pior poderia acontecer. Harry havia perdido Sirius há alguns meses e ainda não havia recebido uma coruja falando sobre como estava.

Mais uma vez estava indo para a casa do Weasley. Seus pais não tinham ficado muito felizes com a decisão de retornar à escola, mas nada puderam fazer, sabiam que logo a filha seria maior de idade e decidiria coisas por si só. Estava com saudades da Sra. Weasley e sua comida maravilhosa, tinha saudades de Gina, dos gêmeos, de Ron... não, não poderia sentir saudades de Ron.

Assim que chegou, foi recebida por Molly calorosamente. A despedida dos pais também não havia sido fácil, mas prometeu que mandaria cartas sempre que possível. Se instalou no quarto de Gina como sempre. Passaria os próximos dias ali. Era sábado, os gêmeos talvez fizessem algo para um dia quente de verão.

Depois de tomar um banho relaxante, escovar os dentes e vestir um pijama confortável, notou que uma coruja negra com olhos amarelos repousava cautelosa no parapeito da pequena varanda. Ela tinha um envelope sem remetente no bico. Não parecia uma ave de corujal, tampouco parecia ser a ave de alguém. Estava apenas endereçada a ela.

 _Cara Hermione Granger,_

 _De longe vi a sua bravura, uma verdadeira grifinória, devo lembrar. Eu sinceramente espero que não tenha se machucado muito. Não foi preciso ser um espião para descobrir aonde estava, apenas saiba que me preocupo com a sua integridade física, moral e mental. Você está bem?_

 _Do seu mais novo amigo,_

 _R._

 _PS: para responder, apenas coloque a resposta no bico de Selene, ela trará a sua carta para mim._

Hermione não sabia quem poderia estar escrevendo, mas era alguém que sabia muito de vida para citar o que aconteceu no Ministério. Quem poderia ser R.?

Com pergaminho e tinta, escreveu uma resposta educada e curta a pessoa. Estava com medo. E se fosse algum espião de Voldemort?

 _Caro R.,_

 _Não sei quem você é. Não entendo como pode saber tanto de minha vida. Estou bem e muito obrigada pela sua preocupação. Mas tenho que pedir: não me escreva de volta. Eu não sei quem você é! Não sei com quem falo!_

 _Hermione Granger._

Colocou a resposta no bico da coruja chamada Selene e viu a ave voar para longe. Se deitou em sua cama e demorou bastante para pegar no sono. Tinha constantes pesadelos sobre o que aconteceu no Departamento de Mistérios. Se via sonhando com a sua quase morte. Era doentio.

Alguns dias se passaram e logo a Sra. Weasley disse que Ron e Gina também iriam para Hogwarts, portanto já planejavam uma ida ao Beco Diagonal. Naquele mesmo dia, Harry chegou não muito depois do anoitecer. Fez a alegria de todos ao demonstrar que estava bem. Subiram para o quarto de Ron para conversarem. Ao entrarem, Hermione notou que Selene estava novamente lá. Andou até a ave tomou o envelope de seu bico fazendo-a piar alto.

 _Cara Hermione,_

 _Me desculpe se fui intrometido, apenas achei que gostaria de saber que alguém se preocupa com você a ponto de por em risco a própria segurança. Como disse anteriormente, sou seu amigo. Não posso revelar minha identidade agora, não é seguro para você._

 _Soube que vai iniciar a sua turma de NIEMs, lembro como se fosse ontem quando iniciei a minha. Estava muito ansioso para começar o meu aprendizado sobre poções e herbologia. Se tiver alguma dúvida, não hesite em me procurar. Embora duvide que precise. Como está o tempo aí? Aonde eu estou está muito frio, não tem sido dias fáceis._

 _Aguardo a sua resposta._

 _Do seu amigo,_

 _R._

Hermione não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ele havia respondido! Assim que terminou de ler, decidiu que seria um pouco mais grosseira dessa vez. Não sabia quem era a pessoa e isso já a estava assustando.

 _R.,_

 _Não posso dizer que fico feliz que tenha retornado minha carta, contudo aprecio a sua atenção. Por favor, não me escreva mais. Entendo que tenha que manter a discrição, mas eu não sei quem você é! Tampouco não sei como consegue tais informações sobre a minha vida. Mais uma vez peço que não retorne esta carta._

 _Hermione Granger._

Rezava para que não recebesse resposta dessa vez. Colocou a carta no bico de Selene e pediu desculpas pela sua grosseria. A ave voou para longe.

"O que foi isso, Mione? Tem um admirador secreto?", Harry brincou vendo Ron ficar rosado.

"A Hermione? Um admirador?", Ron riu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Era de se esperar isso de alguém com a sensibilidade de uma colherinha.

"E se eu tiver? O problema não é de vocês!", saiu em disparada do quarto batendo a porta. Ouviu de longe Ron dizer _como se alguém interessasse por uma maluca_.

Não choraria, Ron não merecia as suas lágrimas.

 **[...]**

Enfim haviam começado o ano letivo. Na primeira aula de Poções, estranhou o tudo que havia dito sobre Amortentia. Nunca havia sentido cheiro de couro envelhecido e madeira molhada juntos. Estava almoçando quando notou que o correio finalmente havia chego. Se espantou ao ver Selene chegar perto de si.

 _Cara Hermione,_

 _Confesso que fiquei um pouco desapontado com o seu pedido. Fiquei alguns dias ponderando se deveria escrever novamente, você mesma havia pedido para que não, mas não me contive._

 _Como está indo a sua primeira semana de aulas? Andei sabendo que Slughorn retornou a Hogwarts. Sei que você é brilhante, logo estará no Clube do Slugue, assim como eu._

 _Por favor, não me peça para parar de escrever para você._

 _Com carinho,_

 _R._

Ah, ele havia escrito de novo. Mas dessa vez deixou uma ponta solta: ele havia sido do Clube do Slugue. O pior de tudo é que poderia ser qualquer um! Ron se sentou ao lado dela, fazendo as suas gracinhas.

"Outra carta, Mione? Parece que ele não vai mesmo deixar isso barato", o garoto ria.

"E se for, Ronald? Acho que isso não é da sua conta!", Hermione falou com raiva. O tal R. estava começando a coloca-la em problemas.

"Qual é, Hermione? Quer mesmo que a gente acredite que ele é um admirador seu?", Ron perguntou um pouco debochado. Harry desviou o seu olhar para a mesa de Luna, sabia que ele estava indeciso sobre ela e Gina, não era justo com as duas.

 _R.,_

 _Fico feliz que tenha me escrito novamente. Sim, as aulas já estão um pouco mais pesadas, mas garanto que com um pouquinho de organização, consigo superar tudo. Como está o seu irmão? Espero que possamos nos ver em breve. Sei que viaja muito, mas sabia que poderia arranjar alguns dias para mim no Natal?_

 _Da sua Hermione._

Isso era um caminho sem volta. Estaria mandando uma carta a um estranho só para provar que Ron estava errado. Deu o texto para que o garoto ruivo lesse e tirasse as suas conclusões. Viu o desapontamento no rosto dele quando tomou o pergaminho de suas mãos e colocou-o dento de um envelope para que Selene levasse.

Que se dane, Ron Weasley.

 **[...]**

Até a seleção para o time de Quadribol, Hermione não havia recebido mais nenhuma carta de R.. Talvez ele tivesse entendido que não deveria lhe escrever novamente. Mas naquela manhã, Selene apareceu cedo na mesa da Grifinória carregando além do envelope, uma pequena caixa.

 _Querida Hermione,_

 _Fiquei extremamente feliz com a sua última carta, mas devo apontar que fiquei um pouco em dúvida sobre o conteúdo dela. Você quer me conhecer? Achei que não quisesse saber de mim._

 _Sei que seu aniversário foi há algumas semanas e tomei a liberdade de lhe enviar um presente. Espero que goste, são a especialidade de minha mãe._

 _Aguardo a sua resposta em breve._

 _Do seu R._

O queixo de Hermione caiu quando leu aquilo. Ao abrir a caixinha, viu pequenos chocolates enfileirados de maneira metódica. R. estava mesmo se tornando uma espécie de admirador secreto? Mordiscou um bombom e sentiu o gosto que mais amava na vida. Os chocolates eram belga.

 _Querido R.,_

 _Sinto por isso, não posso explicar agora, mas você está me colocando em alguns problemas e precisei despistar falando daquele jeito. Aparentemente não sou uma garota, pelo menos não até os garotos precisarem de alguma coisa._

 _Muito obrigada pelos chocolates, são deliciosos. Como sabia que chocolate tipo belga é o meu favorito?_

 _Sobre nos conhecermos... um dia vai ter que acontecer._

 _Hermione._

Deixou que Selene levasse a carta e viu o rosto de espanto de Harry. O amigo nada falaria, apenas pediria um chocolate para comer enquanto lia o estúpido livro do Príncipe Mestiço.

 **[...]**

O Natal logo chegaria e Hermione dessa vez passaria com os pais. Havia trocado mais algumas cartas com R., ele era uma pessoa interessante. Ele estava na Bélgica no momento, seu passatempo preferido era ler, havia conseguido arrancar dele que ele havia sido um corvino e que realmente tinha um irmão. A partir daí começou a fazer muitas pesquisas sobre quem ele poderia ser. Mas não havia encontrado nada ainda.

Assim que chegou em casa, matou a saudade deles e decidiu que comeria o último chocolate de seu presente.

Selene, a corujinha alcoviteira, agora havia descoberto aonde ela morava. Logo que terminou de se vestir, viu que ela já a aguardava em sua janela. Já era a madrugada do dia vinte e quatro de dezembro.

 _Querida Mione,_

 _Sei que ainda deve ser véspera de natal, mas mesmo assim, feliz natal para você. Espero que tudo esteja bem com você e sua família. Minha mãe também manda felicitações._

 _O seu presente este preso na perna de Selene, espero que goste. Minha mãe disse que realçaria os seus olhos castanhos._

 _Nos falamos antes do ano novo chegar._

 _Do seu R._

Hermione viu que na perna da ave estava preso um solitário dourado, detalhado com símbolos de infinitos e uma esmeralda discreta. Desfez o lacinho e colocou a joia em seu dedo anelar da mão direita. Aquela joia deveria ter custado muitos galeões. Deveria dar um presente à altura agora que eram amigos. Correu até o seu guarda-roupas e tirou de dentro de uma das gavetas uma caixinha. Nela continha a aliança de casamento do seu avô. Ele provavelmente era alguém que tinha bastante dinheiro e dar algum presente para alguém assim. Enlaçou a joia na perna de Selene e colocou a reposta no seu bico.

 _Amado R.,_

 _Um feliz natal para você também! Mande um enorme abraço para a sua mãe._

 _Na perna de Selene também está enlaçado o seu presente, cuide bem dele, tem um valor inestimável para mim e só estou lhe dando pois sei que ficará boa em suas mãos._

 _Espero que possamos nos conhecer em breve._

 _Com amor, Hermione._

 **[...]**

Todos haviam estranhado a joia que agora pousava no dedo de Hermione, como se ela pertencesse à nobreza ou algo do tipo. De fato, aquele solitário parecia ser uma joia de família. R. havia mandado mais algumas cartas contando sobre as diferenças entre a Bélgica e a Grã-Bretanha. O dia dos namorados estava chegando e R. havia escrito que mandaria o presente dela assim que possível, que estava ocupado tratando de assuntos de mudança com a mãe.

Na manhã do dia catorze de fevereiro, a decoração da escola estava mais acolhedora. Muitos alunos estavam recebendo cartas e caixas. Até agora nada de Selene. No dia seguinte iriam para Hogsmeade e nada de R. fazer algum tipo de contato. Esperou e nada, talvez ele apenas tivesse se esquecido do primeiro dia dos namorados que passavam juntos.

No dia seguinte, acabou indo sozinha ao vilarejo, não precisava de garoto algum com ela! Harry se sentou com ela no Três Vassouras enquanto Ron foi para algum lugar com Lilá. Assim que o garçom trouxe a sua cerveja amanteigada com gengibre, notou que ele também deixou um bilhete e uma caixinha.

 _Minha amada Hermione,_

 _Não esqueci que esse é o primeiro dia dos namorados que passamos juntos, embora não sejamos oficialmente isso. Tudo ao seu tempo._

 _Sei que esperava que eu entrasse em contato ontem, mas como sabia que hoje iria para Hogsmeade, tomei a liberdade de deixar o seu presente com Rosmerta._

 _Abra a caixa._

 _Do seu R._

Hermione abriu a caixa e dentro repousava uma correntinha dourada com a letra H delicadamente encrostada de pequenas esmeraldas. Novamente, aquilo parecia ser uma joia muito cara. Não tardou muito para que o garçom trouxesse pergaminho e uma pena para que escrevesse a resposta. Hermione tinha no bolso do deu casaco o seu livro de poesias favorito. Fez uma dedicatória rápida no livro e disse que ele não precisava da carta.

 _Amado R.,_

 _Não tinha muitas ideias do que lhe dar, mas gosto muito de poesia. Esse é um livro muito antigo, o meu favorito. Cuide muito bem dele!_

 _Espero que tenhamos outros dia dos namorados._

 _Da sua, Hermione._

O garçom pegou o livro e disse que entregaria assim que possível.

 **[...]**

Harry esteve certo o tempo todo. Malfoy realmente havia se tornado um comensal. Ele deixou que os outros entrassem na escola e matassem Dumbledore! Snape matou Dumbledore! R. havia mando mais algumas cartas e se mostrou genuinamente preocupado com ela. Disse que sabia que ela estaria com os Weasley e que faria de tudo para protege-la. Era o dia trinta de julho, tinham acabado de buscar Harry na Rua dos Alfeneiros e alguém delatou que a operação seria naquele dia. O casamento de Gui e Fleur seria no dia seguinte e precisavam estar seguros. Em algumas cartas ele também mostrou um medo exagero de perde-la. Ele já havia feito um pedido oficial no último dia de junho. Foi maluco aceitar, principalmente em tempos como esse.

Enquanto os outros davam a sua atenção a Jorge, que estava ferido, um pio veio da janela da cozinha. Selene estava com um bilhete no bico.

 _Me encontre na árvore próxima ao lago._

 _R._

Por Merlin, ele estava lá! Sem se preocupar em trocar de roupa ou algo assim, Hermione se dirigiu decidida ao exterior da casa e viu um homem escorado na árvore. Era ele! A castanha correu ao encontro dele do mesmo modo que ele fez.

"Eu jurava que ia perder você hoje, garota! Como você se arriscou tanto assim?", ele falou sério a ela.

"É muito bom conhecer você também, R., ou devo chamar você por outro nome?"

"Rabastan, Hermione. Sou Rabastan", ele falou abraçando-a mais forte ainda, quase sufocando-a.

Ela notou que ele se vestia como um comensal e logo tudo fez mais sentido. Ele poderia tê-la matado quando teve a chance, no Departamento de Mistérios, mas naquele dia, ele parecia um tanto hesitante. Tinha todos os motivos para ficar com raiva dele, deveria ficar com raiva dele. Entretanto, não conseguia. Ele a havia protegido, aquele escudo que a protegeu com Quim não apareceu à toa. Ele tinha alertado algumas coisas sobre as suas desconfianças e mesmo assim, ele tinha ajudado. Ele tomou a mão dela na dele e viu que ela usava o anel que ele tinha dado de presente assim como ela viu que ele também usava o dele. Ele a beijou e foi tão _mágico_ isso.

"Você vai comigo para Liège, não adianta discutir. Minha mãe pediu para que fosse, para proteger você disso tudo", ele disse tenso.

"Eu não posso abandonar Harry, ele precisa de mim", Hermione falou o óbvio.

"Hermione, o Lorde o quer morto! Isso significa que você também está na lista. Por consequência eu também estou", Rabastan disse a soltando. "Eu desertei hoje à noite, quando vi que era você junto com aquele auror. Eu reconheci você pelo anel. Eu não posso deixar você em perigo".

"Eu não posso ir com você", Hermione falou mais uma vez.

"Mas que droga, Hermione! Eu posso pelo menos acompanhar você?", ele perguntou.

"Infelizmente, não. Somos só nós três", ela falou suspirando, sem perceber que estava chorando. "Eu vou fazer melhor", ela entrelaçou a sua mão direita na dele, fazendo com que os anéis ficassem próximos, murmurou algumas palavras e logo uma luz verde emanou neles. "É um feitiço de rastreio. Você sempre vai saber onde eu estou e eu sempre vou saber onde você está".

"Das bruxas da sua idade, você é a mais inteligente", Rabastan falou abraçando-a novamente. "E eu me orgulho disso".

Eventualmente, Hermione precisou entrar e Rabastan precisou aparatar novamente para Liège.

A caçada começaria logo.

 **[...]**

Já haviam encontrado o medalhão verdadeiro e Ron os havia abandonado. Rabastan sempre os visitava e para Harry entender que eles estavam no mesmo barco havia sido duro. Mas sem Rabastan, eles não teriam descoberto como matar a horcrux. Ele havia dito que as lâminas feitas por duendes absorviam tudo que as deixavam mais forte. Logo Harry se lembrou que a espada de Godric Grifinória devia ter absorvido o veneno de basilisco. Se pudessem encontrar a espada, matariam a horcrux.

Não que quisessem, mas passaram o natal em Liège, como Rabastan queria. Ele disse que o irmão havia deixado escapar algo sobre uma emboscada em Godric's Hollow e contou para Hermione. Isso só fez com que a viagem ao vilarejo fosse adiada. Também não demorou muito para que Ron se reunisse com eles novamente trazendo a notícia de que Harry havia encontrado a espada e destruído a horcrux.

Rabastan não havia ficado muito contente com isso, mas aceitou que ela não ficasse muito sozinha com ele.

A prova de fogo havia acontecido quando Harry esquentou o anel de Hermione, esse era o código para que soubessem que estavam em perigo. O menino que sobreviveu desceu para a frente da casa e esperou que o ex-comensal aparecesse. Não demorou muito para que ele desaparatasse na frente do Chalé das Conchas.

Ele não mais se vestia como um comensal, mas ainda vestia negro. Quando Harry contou sobre a tortura por parte de Belatriz, ele jurou que ele mesmo mataria a cunhada.

Quando Hermione sugeriu que eles arrombassem o cofre dos Lestrange, o próprio Rabastan foi com ela para garantir que tudo desse certo. Mas aqueles duendes eram espertos demais e houve a queda do ladrão. Pegaram o cálice e fugiram no dorso do dragão.

Ela percebeu que Harry estava vendo o que estava acontecendo e falou sobre Corvinal. Era a hora de irem a Hogwarts.

 **[...]**

Maldições voavam por todos os lados. Via os comensais tentarem tirar a vida de Rabastan. Primeiro ele a protegeu de Dolohov, depois de Mulciber, depois de Avery... por fim de Rodolfo. Ele não matou o próprio irmão, mas o deixou incapacitado, alguém da Ordem deu um jeito nele. Um a um, os comensais pareciam querer ter a _honra_ _de matar o traidor._ Mas ele se manteve firme o tempo todo. Quando a batalha foi pausada, ele quase foi morto por Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione explicou quantas vezes foram necessárias para que começasse a entrar na cabeça deles que Rabastan não era um homem ruim, ele era a sombra do irmão. Pelo menos foi até certo tempo.

Isso não queria dizer que eles o aceitariam, assim, do nada, seria um trabalho árduo.

A batalha havia sido pausada, mas recomeçou quando Harry se mostrou vivo. Ainda havia esperança.

 **[...]**

Havia aceito o convite de Rabastan para que ficasse com ele em Liège depois que terminasse Hogwarts, mas sabia que ele queria voltar para Londres, nem que fosse para viver na Londres trouxa.

Ela havia aceito trabalhar no Ministério, que agora estava sob o comando de Quim. Rabastan teve que passar por um intenso interrogatório, tudo isso a pedido dela. Ele não deveria pagar por um crime que não cometeu. Ele pode ter testemunhado, mas não torturou Franco e Alice.

A mãe dele era no mínimo extravagante. Cheia de joias e boas maneiras, Hermione não podia negar que ela era um pouco perua, mas tinha um coração enorme. Harry enfim havia começado a namorar Luna, deixando a ruiva livre. Foi um choque e tanto, nem todos entenderam, muito menos Ron.

Não demorou muito para que Hermione e Rabastan se mudassem para um pequeno apartamento na área central de Londres. Estavam fazendo planos e o futuro já havia começado.

Valéria, a mãe dele, era exigente demais e exigia um neto logo. Não aconteceria tão cedo, mas estava nos planos.

 **[...]**

Era o primeiro ano de Rosa Lestrange em Hogwarts, havia toda aquela ansiedade. Logo seria a vez de Hugo.

Também era o primeiro ano de Alvo Severo e Tiago Sirius atormentava os dois dizendo que eles não iriam para a Grifinória. Bom, Rosa disse que ficaria contente em ir para a Corvinal, a casa do pai dela. Já era uma pequena sabe-tudo. Ela tinha puxado tanto dele... os mesmos olhos verdes e o cabelo castanho avermelhado, até os trejeitos. Outro dia a tinha pego descabelada e com um lápis atrás da orelha folheando um livro de Poções.

Haviam se estruturado bem, considerando que o relacionamento dos dois começou com o pé esquerdo e por meio de cartas anônimas.

R. era Rabastan e ele havia feito de tudo para protege-la durante a guerra. Ainda tinha pesadelos sobre Belatriz, ele ainda sonhava com a morte do irmão diante dos seus olhos. Mas tudo isso estava passando. E havia muito mais ainda pela frente, muito pelo que valia a pena.

 **(Letter to Hermione – David Bowie)**

 _Dizem que sua vida está indo muito bem_

 _Dizem que você está animada, como uma nova garota_

 _Mas algo me diz que você se esconde_

 _Quando todo mundo está entusiasmado e cansado_

 _Você chora um pouco no escuro, bem, eu também_

* * *

Gostaram? Me deixem saber ;)


End file.
